


Perennial Paradise

by Perennial_Mii



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial_Mii/pseuds/Perennial_Mii
Summary: The story for a musical group named Perennial Paradise who are aiming to make it big.I suppose I can label this as a drama, I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll update it when I can!Any feedback would be appreciated, edits will probably happen frequently.





	1. The Beginning

The smiles dominating Kai and Eru's faces were as bright as the magnificently lit stage they stood upon. Fireworks and confetti were prancing through the air, the perfect harmony complimenting them. Thousands of gleaming eyes gazed up at the four men who were singing so passionately, accompanied by both cheers and vibrantly coloured lights, it was a sight that could be deemed as paradise.

"Come join us, in a perennial paradiiiiiiise!" The group harmonised, signalling the finale of their performance.

As their performance came to an end, so did the illusion of their shared dream. Dazzling lights faded in seconds, an elegant stage was no more and adoring fans disappeared just as promptly as their music. The reality of standing in a shopping mall with not even curious glances was made blindingly clear once again.

"Tch, appalling," Hikari scoffed, his scowl harsher than usual.

"Speak for yourself, Hikari," Kai teased, running his fingers through his own hair.

Hikari crossed his arms, releasing an irritated sigh. "I am, you filthy fucking reject. My voice was lacking in comparison and your parts were hideously out of time. However, Ensio and Eru were flawless." He stated after completing his analysis.

"Don't be so harsh on yourselves, more work is required, however, the performance could have been much more disastrous. You were all fantastic and this was our first public performance, so miniscule errors can be forgiven," Ensio reassured, offering the clashing pair a comforting smile.

Directing a smirk in Ensio's direction, Kai spoke "My darling, you're always so-" 

"Hiiikaaariiiiii!" Eru yelled, interrupting Kai's usual attempts at flirting with their leader. He flung his arms around Hikari's shoulders, tugging his shorter counterpart into an unwanted embrace. "Everyone did so well! Did I really sound so good? Compliments from you are always my favourite!" he blurted, incredibly hyped up from the thrill of performing.

"Release me this instant, stupid." Hikari grumbled, gently pushing him away.

"Flaws could be eradicated more effeciently if we had more time together, me must correct this issue swiftly," Ensio thought aloud, earning an agreeable look from the chirpier members.

"If we could find an appropriate place to stay together, then we'd have no issues," Kai added, slightly frustrated that their efforts are yet to pay off.

Eru cheered, jumping up and down "Uwaaa! And then every day would be just like a sleep over! It would be super fun!" He shouted, smiling brightly and receiving a chuckle from Ensio.  
"I'd rather perish, than co-inhabit with you disgusting people. Eru is enough to handle, I don't need to see scum immediately after waking up." Hikari growled, a look of disgust printed over his face as he looked up at Kai.

The small squabble was promptly ended as the four noticed a woman approaching, she had made direct eye contact with Ensio, making it evident that she was about to engage in conversation with them.  
"Fantastic, another moronic invalid to deal with," Hikari inaudibly muttered, glaring in her direction.  
"Hello there! My name is Dahlia," She smiled sweetly, giving them a wave. 

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady," Kai complimented, half bowing infront of her.

"Please, there's no need for such actions. I'm Dahlia Straza, daughter of Jin Straza," She continues, flashing another smile whilst digging through her jacket pockets, eventually pulling out a business card and offering it to Ensio. "I'm not quite a business woman like my father, however, I do partake in a few things. One thing I specialize in, is promoting and assisting indie artists like yourselves. Many talents are wasted from people's lack of knowledge, just because an artist may sound different, it does not mean they lack talent or they won't sell effectively. So please, allow me to support you. I'll even provide living accommodation for you, as I overheard your struggling with finding somewhere," She explained, bowing before the men she thought so highly of.

"Please, Miss Dahlia, there's no need for you to bow," Ensio states, patting her shoulder "While we appreciate your offer, we wish to achieve our dreams through our work and not through charity, please don't take that in the wrong way,"

"No no, I understand. I grew up with a wealthy father, but I too had the desire to earn my own fortune, so I admire your dedication. However, don't mistake this for mere charity, I wish to invest because you've caught my eye. I see huge potential for you boys. How about this for a compromise, I'll acquire a perfect place of accommodation for you to co-inhabit, and you need only pay rent to an amount you find comfortable? I will also attempt to promote you in whatever ways I can that require little to no money at all. How is that? I'm making this offer because I'm stunned by your talents and potential, not swayed out of pity or perhaps the good looks you host amongst yourself," Dahlia explained, confidence flowing through her words.

"You say the interest is solely in our abilities as performers?" Ensio inquired, reaffirming her explanation before making a decision.

"Correct," She smiled in return.

"Very well, as long as you give us no unfair advantages, we'd be ecstatic," He smiled warmly, matching her own smile.

"Delightful! I'll work with you as a friend as opposed to an official manager, I feel that's the most effective way to comply with your wishes. And as we're now friends, please address me as 'Dahlia', I'm flattered but the miss isn't necessary. Now, you have my contact information, please attach appropriate information via email and I'll prepare things as your new landlord," She spoke, continuing to relay information to the men standing in front of her. "Oh, I almost forgot, might I ask your names?"

"Understood, thank you very much," Ensio nodded with a smile. His composure remaining calm, despite the glee he felt. "I'm Ensio, the pleasure is mine."

"My name's Kai, I do hope you'll remember it," He announced, flashing her his most charming smile.

"I'm Eru!" he energetically jumped, then pointed to his smaller friend "And this is Hikari! It's really nice to meet you!"

"Delightful! I look forward to hearing from you all. Now, I'll take my leave," Smiling once again, she disappeared almost as quickly as she had arrived.

Eru and Kai exchanged glances, Eru's face held confusion, whereas Kai's displayed excitement.

"No way this just happened... I'm stunned," Kai finally spoke up, breaking the short silence amongst themselves and bringing everyone back to the reality that now seemed strides closer to their dream.

"So, we're gonna get help?" Eru questioned, seeming as if his emotions would leak at any given opportunity.

Ensio chuckled, ruffling Eru's curly hair. "Yes, she's providing accomodation for us and will do some advertisement for us,"

A tiny amount of water finds it's ways to Eru's eyes, his joy overwhelming him "This is like the bestest day ever! So people will finally start listening to our music!? I can't believe it," Once again, Eru flung himself around an extremely displeased Hikari.

Seeing his 'family' displaying so much happiness filled Ensio's chest with warmth, he wanted the best for them and for their talents to be seen. Finally, that day had come and he never felt more proud. "I said all our efforts would pay off," He smiled delicately, leading them out of the busy mall.


	2. Ensio's move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter on Ensio's experience just before he arrives at the shared house.  
> It's just a small chapter to help get to know him. One for Kai, Eru and Hikari will also follow :)
> 
> Chapter may be edited since I was too lazy to proof read it and I'm very tired at this point hahaha

“Thank you very much for caring for my father in my place, Dante,” Ensio graciously bows to the man stood before him. 

“It's no trouble at all, it's the least I could do for everything you've both done for me,” He smiled in return, waving as he left the house.

Dante is a middle aged man who had lived next door to Ensio and Cyrus -his father- since the day they had first moved in. The three had built up a mutually strong connection over the years, often assisting one another, though Ensio had always been reluctant in receiving help despite how much he had offered.

“En,” Cyrus began, patting the seating space beside him with a grin. “Tell me about your second family,”

“Very well, I'd be delighted. I'll begin with Kai as he's the first one I met. He's a carefree and loving person, and finds himself heavily drawn to the charms of others. He has a heart of gold and his talents are phenomenal; I feel I was truly blessed to have him approach me. His looks are nothing to turn your nose up at either, he's quite stunning and his eyes are as clear and pure as his heart; he sees the good in everyone, it's refreshing,” At his explanation, a fond smile had stretched across his face and his eyes held a beautiful gleam.

His father nodded eagerly at him, indicating for him to continue.

“Then there's Eru; he isn't the youngest but I like to address him as the child. He's incredibly pure, positive and passionate. He's so full of life, he's like a ray of sunshine, Eru can truly brighten any mood and always bring a smile to your face. I can't forget about his voice, it's hypnotic, I heard him sing and I knew he was the one to vocally lead this group to victory so I've intended for him to be our lead,” Ensio truly spoke of Eru like he was his own son, though their small age gap made that impossible.

Ensio had a vast number of spectacular traits, but his kindness was something that never failed to impress his father. 

“And finally, there's Hikari. He comes across as cold and harsh, but I believe he's filled with kindness. He can be difficult to understand or converse with, but his passion for music is overwhelming. And I can't help but adore how gentle he is towards cats, he acts in cold manner but he actually posses some hidden childish traits; it's endearing, it makes me feel as though I should protect him” he chuckles fondly to himself. Though Hikari acts like a grumpy cat, Ensio's feelings remain true and unchanging.

“You really cherish each of them, the way your face lights up makes it clear. Please introduce me sometime. You're going to be very happy and successful, I'm rooting for you, son.” he encouraged, patting Ensio on the shoulder. “now, enough from me, you should get to your new home and greet your family,”

Ensio chuckled, his father seemed more excited than him. Though it's not that Ensio wasn't excited, he certainly was, he merely happened to be a calm and gentle person. 

“But before you leave, En, a small gift,” Cyrus spoke, offering out a small potted plant that had only just begun to sprout. “I'm so proud of you, son. You've been working so hard and your efforts have been recognised. Your mother would be oh so proud of you,” A wide grin had crawled along his face and he stood from his place to hug Ensio.

“Thank you, I'm certain she would. I'll continue to strive for success,” Ensio accepted the plant handed to him and accepted his father's embrace. They'd been close throughout their lives, even more so after the passing of his mother.

“I'm sure I'll see you again by the evening, but good luck with your new family, you'll achieve great things with them. Also, please, I beg you to care more for yourself and not spend so much time on me. You work so hard without breaks, I worry about you, I wouldn't want to see you overwork yourself and fall to sickness,” 

Cyrus had fallen ill numerous years ago, resulting in Ensio taking over the family restaurant and continuously caring for his father. Cyrus had always encouraged Ensio to pursue his dreams and not waste his time on him, but Ensio's selfless and motherly nature wouldn't allow that.

“I can't neglect your care, however, I assure you, I'll care for myself,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haa, I really tried to get across how gentle Ensio is and how much he values his loved ones, hopefully that was portrayed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Kai's (actually pronounced Kay, just to clarify) moving point of view.  
> I hope these moving chapters aren't too dull, I thought it would be nice to help get to know them is all :)

“Kai!” the sight of his youngest sibling charging at him with his arms wide open was a familiar one, but always welcomed.

Kai opened his arms in response, picking up his brother and giving him a warm embrace.   
Seeing his perfect siblings was truly his favourite thing about visiting his parents, and he felt visiting them just before he moved would be a most appropriate idea; embracing the new start with his loved ones.

A few moments passed before his younger sister then peered round the corner. “Hey muscle head,” while banter is something often shared between them, it has always been evident that she looked up to him and admired him.

Kai gave her a wave, ready to greet her, but finding himself promptly interrupted by the appearance of his parents.

Instead of a warm greeting, his mother huffed “You still haven't corrected your outrageous appearance it seems. A man of your stature should represent himself properly,”

“Now now dear, good to see you, son,” His father interjected.

“A man of my stature? I'm only a dance teacher,” Kai chuckled, dismissing the standard complaints he received upon every visit.

The woman sighed, continuing to be unimpressed “You still haven't quit that ridiculous dead end job then. No wonder your hair and face is still in this horrendous state,”

Kai indulged in the way other people chose to express themselves, and eventually he too began to express himself. He'd chosen to get his lip pierced and a single red highlight; his parents, however, distested it from day one.

“Honey, you can't say things in that way. But yes, you really should find a more suitable job and fix up your appearance, no one will take you seriously otherwise,” His father following the harsher words, though trying to lessen their impact; he was always the kinder out of the two parents.

His mother, however, not easing her words “I simply mean Kai has such a handsome face, why would he ruin it like this? This is why he never brings home a pretty woman, none of them would be interested when he looks like a delinquent,”

“Kai, you're great, alright? We love you,” His sister muttered to him, out of earshot from their parents. She couldn't stand the constant slating they did when she held him such high regards.

Turning his attention to his sister as opposed to the lecturing, he smiled, giving her a swift hug “Thanks Sky, I love you too. I hope you and Kent will visit the new place soon,”

Cutting his conversation short once more, his mother let out a tut “So you really are moving today? Your friends are negative influences,”

“Mom, you haven't even met them, they're all such wonderful people,” Kai was quick to defend, though keeping his standard happy demeanor.

“Darling, I don't need to. You're living with them to pursue a useless career, that speaks volumes,”


End file.
